


Bottle

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [139]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days require alcohol.  (Sequel to Fears)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle

There was an open bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table, and a glass that was mostly full sitting next to it. Eric was engrossed in his book and didn’t look up when Aaron first came into the house, though he set the book aside when he finished the page. Aaron put his jacket in the closet before crossing the room and sitting on the other side of the couch. “Wine? Do I need to ask how your day was?”

“Not really. Want a glass? I could go get another.” Aaron shook his head so Eric leaned back onto the cushion again, picking up his glass first. “I remembered that I could have this again, now that I’m done with those pain meds.”

“Don’t want to talk about your day, then?” Aaron sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He was tired. Not a lot had happened when he was outside the walls that day but it was still tiring to be constantly vigilant. “Maybe I should have some of that after all, but I can get the glass myself.”

He stood, stretching a little before heading for the kitchen, and caught Eric watching him. “Like what you see?”

Eric smirked, “Always. If dinner wasn’t already in the oven I’d want to do more than look too.” He shook his head and picked his book up again as Aaron disappeared into the kitchen.


End file.
